


Hot Chocolate Conversation

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Regina talk about Regina's past. Henry convinces her to follow her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



As the front door opened, Regina sprinkled a few drops of cinnamon onto the whipped cream of Henry’s hot chocolate. Setting the steaming mug on the spotless table, Regina turned and enveloped her son into her arms as he ran towards her.

“Hi mom,” Henry grinned up at her as he pulled away from her comforting grasp. He eagerly sat down at the table and picked up the mug, practically inhaling the first sip.

“How was your day?” Regina picked up her own mug of hot chocolate and took a long sip. It was good and the cinnamon was a nice touch, but she never quite understood Henry and the Charming’s obsession with it. She sat down in her usual seat next to her son.

After taking another sip, Henry wiped the whipped cream off of his mouth, “Boring. Mr. Grimm isn’t as good of a teacher as Grandma was.” Regina nodded politely. Snow White had left the elementary school as soon as the curse broke, leaving Regina the task of finding another teacher for the town’s children. Mr. Grimm had been the only one who was both qualified and willing to take the job on such short notice. Regina and Snow were attempting to put their lifelong feud behind them, and Regina didn’t blame her for leaving the job that the curse had created for her.

“Mom?” Henry asked tentatively. Judging by the expression on his face Regina knew, this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation for her. “Why did you become the evil queen?” Regina nearly spit out her hot chocolate. This definitely wasn’t a hot chocolate conversation. 

She knew that she would have this conversation at some point. Henry’s discovery of the book and the curse nearly destroyed their relationship. She had read the book too and noticed that the book seemed to only tell Snow White’s side of the story. She wanted to tell her son her side of the story, even if it meant that all of the painful memories would come back. Looking at her son’s expectant face, Regina took a deep breath and started by saying, “It’s a long story.”

“I have time,” Henry reassured her, letting her know that he was prepared to listen and to try to understand things from her perspective. He had been extremely angry with her when he had discovered the curse, but he still loved the mother who raised him just as much as the mother who gave birth to him.

Knowing that there was no way of getting out of this, she cleared her throat. She started by explaining her life with her mother and father. She looked over at Henry and saw that he was listening with rapt attention. Once she had started talking, the floodgates opened. She told him about Daniel, then about Snow White and King Leopold’s proposal. Regina struggled to maintain her composure as she talked about Daniel’s death. At this point, Henry reached over and held his mother’s hand. Regina smiled at him, appreciating the gesture. She continued with the story of her training with Rumplestiltskin and her spiral into hatred and revenge. By the time she got to the end of her story, she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “I became the Evil Queen because I lost myself in my anger. I did terrible things that I’m not proud of. Still, I am thankful that all of my mistakes in life have led me to you. I wouldn’t trade you for anybody, not even Daniel. Now all I can do is try to be the mother that you deserve.”

Henry stood up and walked over to his mother. He wrapped his little arms around her and Regina smiled as she hugged him back. “I love you Mom.”

Regina took his chin in her hand, as she knew he liked, “I love you too, my little Prince.” As Henry returned to his seat, Regina took another sip of the hot chocolate, appreciating the sweetness on her tongue.

Returning to his seat, Henry appeared to be deep in thought. Looking back at his mother, he asked, “Do you think you’ll ever find love again?”

That question shook her to her foundation. After so many years of mourning Daniel, she had never seriously considered the possibility of giving her heart to someone else. Tinkerbell had offered her that man in the tavern, but Regina didn’t want destiny to make yet another decision for her. Still, she couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach when she was around Emma Swan. Their relationship had been combative at first, but she had hoped for Henry’s sake that they had reached a point where they respected each other. She even had thoughts of being with her, but Regina never did anything about it. After all, Emma was the savior, and a Charming and Regina would always be “The Evil Queen.” It just wasn’t meant to be.

Henry waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her focus back to him. Regina did her best to answer the question, “Perhaps someday, if the right person ever comes along.”

“Like my other mom?” Henry asked. Regina gaped at him. Did he have the power to read minds? Henry laughed at his mom’s expression. “It’s not that hard to tell. I see the way you look at her. She looks at you the same way.” Regina stared blankly at Henry trying to process this information. Henry believed that the savior felt the same way about her? “Maybe you should ask her tonight?”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “What’s tonight?” She was normally good at keeping track of Henry’s appointments and school events. She didn’t remember there being anything tonight.

“Emma’s coming over for dinner,” Henry said quickly. He was trying to avoid his mom’s gaze.

“What? Why?” Regina tensed and asked. She wondered what business did Miss Swan have inviting herself over for dinner? Did she want to discuss custody arrangements? Was this a plot to take Henry away from her? Regina may have feelings for the Sheriff, but she couldn’t be sure if those feelings were genuinely returned as Henry seemed to think.

“I invited her,” Henry said and Regina relaxed. If she had known beforehand, she would have taken more time to prepare for having guests. Thankfully, she had enough food for more than just the two of them.

Henry looked down at his now empty mug, “Sorry.”

Regina patted his shoulder, “I’m not angry, just surprised. I’m going to need help if we’re going to be having guests. Will you help me?”

Relieved that his mom wasn’t mad at him, he responded, “Of course.” Regina smiled and stood up, picking up both empty mugs from the table. She quickly rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. Pulling out various ingredients from around the kitchen, Regina and Henry began to prepare dinner.

A couple of hours later, Regina pulled out the roast from the oven and set it on the counter. Henry was setting the table when they heard the knock at the door. Henry eagerly ran to the door and opened it. Regina was excited, but apprehensive. Emma Swan stood on the other side, smiling but a little nervous. “Hey kid,” Emma said ruffling his hair.

Regina came over and tried to ease the butterflies in her stomach. “Good evening Emma.”

“Hey,” Emma smiled at her, “Smells good.” Regina offered to take her leather jacket, but Emma shook her head. Henry led Emma to the table and Regina followed them back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Regina laid everything on the table and everyone hungrily dug into it. “This is delicious,” Emma said through a mouthful of pot roast. 

“It’s just something I threw together,” Regina replied not bothering to reprimand her for attempting to talk with her mouth full, “How are things at the Sheriff’s station?”

“I’ve had to stop three fights this week,” Emma replied, “This town was much quieter before the curse was broken.” She was happy that everyone had gotten their memories back and that she had finally reunited with her parents, but she didn’t appreciate the old blood feuds that had started up once everyone remembered whom everyone was. Emma had her work cut out for her.

Regina was inclined to agree with her, but didn’t say anything due to her part in casting the curse in the first place. As Emma and Henry talked, Regina kept sneaking glances at Emma, attempting to prove Henry’s theory true. Emma caught her eyes a few times, which caused Regina to quickly look away. Unbeknownst to them, Henry was watching both of them with a smirk.

After dinner and dessert, the three of them sat on Regina’s couch. Henry rummaged through their DVD collection and settled on “The Lion King.” Popping the disc into the DVD player he sat on the edge of the couch allowing Emma and Regina to sit next to each other.

As the movie played, Regina and Emma kept sneaking glances at each other. Henry pretended to watch the movie, but was actually watching his moms. Regina was tempted to try and hold Emma’s hand, but every time she was about to do it, she got scared and scratched her arm instead.

The credits started rolling and Emma stood up. “Thanks for inviting me,” she said to Henry.

“We should do this again sometime,” Henry suggested. 

Regina smiled, “Absolutely.” The three of them stood in awkward silence looking from one to the other.

“Well, I should probably be going,” Emma broke the silence, “Good night Henry. See you soon. Same to you Regina.”

“Good night Mom,” Henry replied as Emma walked out of the house. When the door closed behind her, Henry said, “You’re not just going to let her walk away, are you?”

Making her decision, Regina followed Emma out of the house. Henry ran to the window to watch his moms.

Regina caught up to Emma, who had reached her yellow bug. “Emma wait.”

Emma turned around in surprise. She looked at her curiously, hoping that this wouldn’t turn into another argument.

Finding the courage, Regina said, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner some time. Without Henry’s company.”

Emma smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Regina’s heart did a leap of joy, as she said, “Henry has a playdate on Friday night. Perhaps we can go then.”

“I’d love to,” Emma replied. Getting into the bug, she looked out the window, “I’ll see you soon Regina.” She started the car and drove away from the mayor’s house. Regina watched her leave, unable to wipe the grin off her face. Henry jumped for joy inside the house.

She made her way back to the house. For years she had been miserable. She never thought that she would be happy again after losing Daniel, but Henry had already proven her wrong. It was hard for her to see herself fall in love again, but perhaps her luck was changing. She was excited to see where things with Emma would go and perhaps with Emma and Henry by her side, she could have the happy ending she had always wanted.


End file.
